The Tipsy Tabaxi
Description The Tipsy Tabaxi opened in year 71. It's owned and operated by Aurianya and Rael of the 70th. The duo have poured their heart and souls into creating a space they feel is a safe haven from the deadly and inhospitable world of Hardholme. Entering the space, it feels deceptively large given the size of the building. A large bar with dark wood is visible from the entrance. The ceiling isn't particularly high, but as you look towards the left from the entrance, you see that most of the bar has been sunk into the ground by about a half floor, creating the illusion of a much larger space. There are two small staircases leading down into this area, with the stage in the back corner. No matter where you are in the bar, there's a clear view of the stage, with mirrors hanging here and there. The bar is decorated with rich reds, purples, maroons, and burgandy with gold accents. Here and there are small, leafy shade plants. Dark, rounded wood columns are posted here and there in the space. At the foot of the stage is a dance floor that is used for seating depending on the performance. Along the walls are plush, velvety booths. During the daytime, the Tabaxi serves coffee drinks and there are rarely loud performances. The heavy curtains are pulled back and light floods into the bar. At night, the curtains are closed and the dim light from various lanterns gives the whole space a dreamlike feeling. When there is no performance but the bar is full there is additional seating added on stage. Notably, there is a large grand piano on the stage. Rael can regularly be found playing at it. Staff Susanna of the 64th, Server: Susanna is a 44 years old female human. She has short, curled, auburn hair and gray eyes. She has silky white skin. She stands 182cm (6'0") tall and has a fat build. She has a round, creepy face. She uses sarcasm and insults commonly. She only talks in whispers. She makes anyone she speaks to feel like the most important person in the world. Ladore of Hardholme, Server:'' Ladore is a 19 year old male wood elf. He has short, straight, brown hair and brown eyes. He has soft silver skin. He stands 177cm (5'10") tall and has a regular build. He has a sharp, slightly glamorous face. He has a large piercing on his right ear. '''Cloudfang of Hardholme, Bouncer:' Cloudfang is a 26 years old male human.. He has very long, straight, black hair and brown eyes. He has veiny, sunburned, brown skin. He stands 177cm (5'9") tall and has a lean build. He has a square, bland face. He has 3 piercings on his nose and 2 piercings on his right ear. He smokes the pipe frequently. '''Knock of the 39th, Brewer: '''Knock is a 78 years old male kenku. He has green eyes. He has lustrous dark blue feathers. He stands 159cm (5'2") tall and has a muscular build. He has a square, bland face. He gestures profusely during a conversation. Rules Posted near the bar and entrance is this friendly signage from Aurianya: # Leave it at the door. #* This is a place for joy and celebration. If you have a problem with someone, leave it at the door. This is not a place to hash out your problems (unless that is your kink, then make sure to communicate before beginning so we can allow you space for that safely). #* if you have an outside concern, please leave it at the door. I am not saying you have to forget it all together, this is just not the place for it. If you need a little boost to get the courage or the energy to take care of something, we got you. You need a cheer up? We got you! Otherwise, save it for another day. # Always ask before doing or touching when it comes to other people and things. #* Permission is paramount, get consent.Just because someone is naked, doesn’t mean they want to be touched. #* Maybe all you want to do is touch, that is okay too. # Watching is welcome, ask questions, get to know people. This is a place to learn and connect. # Careful with intoxicants both natural or magical, a person intoxicated cannot give consent. # Respecting space. #* This is a place for performance, for pleasure, for connection. There are going to be different spaces for different purposes and it is important to respect the purpose for the space. #* The performances will sometimes not be exclusive to the stage. If ropes or markers are up, do not cross them until given permission. Even here, consent is key. #* There will be times a person may be invited to join in the performance area, it can be distracting and dangerous if people are watching too closely. #* Respect the space of the people around you. If someone looks uncomfortable or expressly asks it, give them space. #* Please bring the more intimate connections and play to a private room. There is no limit on numbers of people to room (yet). While this is a place for freedom and expression, this is an important boundary to ensure safety and comfort for all of our guest. (A Public Play area is in the works). # Confidentiality #* While this is not a place for secrets or shame. There is still a need for safety and freedom, and part of that is for a person to have power over their own information. If you have no shame in your association with this establishment, feel free to talk us up! We’d love the publicity. But, if there is a person more shy about the nature of this business, that is okay, too. Allow them that privacy and the freedom to keep it to themselves. # There are only two ways to be able to go upstairs, otherwise respect the space: #* By being invited by a Companion #* By renting a room for you and a lover(s) and friends. # Come to us; Rael, Myself, and any of the staff; #* If you ever feel unsafe. #* If you have a question or concern. #* If you have a suggestion or performance proposal. #* Or even if you just want to chat. # Lastly, love and have fun. Even if don’t get to enjoy our establishment with a love, this is a place for you to find it within yourself and out. Enjoy!